Un Amor Inocente
by MARIA USHIROMIYA
Summary: Cuando por fin, George se decide a declararle su amor a Shannon, miles de cosas se lo impiden. Y cuando por fin lograra hacerlo, habrá otro impedimento mas. como un amor como el de ellos, ¿podrá lograrlo? un amor tan inocente y limpio.
1. Capitulo 1 (Choque)

Dentro de un avión iban viajando dos personas que se amaban mutuamente mas no tenían el valor de declarárselo. Estas personas eran Shannon y George, los cuales viajaban por que George avía invitado a Shannon de vacaciones con él, pero él estaba decidido a declarársele, pero no savia como.

Shannon: (miraba por la ventana) ooo, que hermosa vista.

George: (sonriendo) si es una hermosa vista, ya pronto estaremos en Venecia, te quiero mostrar un lugar muy hermoso que conocí hace unos años cuando viaje con mis padres.

Shannon: (algo sonrojada) está bien señor George.

George: cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que solo me llames George.

Shannon: lo siento se..., digo George.

George: (riéndose) jajajajajaja. Eres una ternura Shannon

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto, los dos jóvenes salieron de tal avión, para dirigirse el hotel donde se iban a hospedar.

George: buenas tardes. ¿Tiene algunas habitaciones desocupadas?

Gerente: claro tenemos la habitación de recién casados.

George y Shannon se sorprenden y se ponen rojos.

George: (todo rojo) no, no, no es mi esposa, es mi amiga.

Gerente: (mirándolos raro) a discúlpeme señor. Bien hay dos habitaciones desocupadas en el tercer piso.

George: bien las queremos.

El gerente les da las llaves a los dos jóvenes y le dice al botones que les lleve sus maletas. Estando en el ascensor los dos jóvenes no dijeron nada los dos estaban muy rojos y apenados por lo que había dicho el gerente. Al llegar al tercer piso el botones, los guía a sus habitaciones, las habitaciones de los chicos estaban una a lado de la otra.

Botones: esta es su habitación señorita.

Shannon: (sonríe) oo gracias.

Shannon entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

Botones: esta es su habitación señor.

George: gracias.

Botones: su "amiga" es muy bonita, debería darse prisa y decirle lo que siente, se lo digo como amigo, aquí hay muchos hombres que les gustaría tener una novia así de hermosa.

George: (agachando la cabeza) gracias por el consejo, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo pro mi.

Botones: pienso que tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por usted, cuando estaba en el ascensor ella lo miraba mucho y se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad si usted volteaba donde estaba ella.

George: (levantando la cabeza) la invite a este viaje para decirle lo que siento hacia ella.

Se escucha un ruidito de un localizador que venía del botones.

Botones: oo bueno señor luego hablamos el gerente me necesita.

George: gracias.

Mientras en la habitación de Shannon.

Shannon: el jov..., digo George me dijo que íbamos a ir a ver ese lugar que me quería mostrar. ¿Qué me podre poner?

Cabe mencionar que Shannon aun estaba usando el uniforme de sirvienta, aunque nadie se daba cuenta que si era sirvienta o no. Shannon buscaba y buscaba algo que le quedara perfecto para ir con su amado George. Hasta que encontró lo que ella buscaba.

Shannon: este vestido esta perfecto para salir con George.

Era un vestido con mangas cortas, y la falda larga hasta abajo de las rodillas en tono café y blanco con un lindo moño en el pecho.

Shannon: (sonrojada) espero que a George le guste.

George por su parte, el ya había escogido el traje con el que saldría con Shannon. Era una camisa verde con unos pantalones de color café y con una chaqueta.

George: (decidido) hoy la llevare al lugar y ahí le diré lo que siento.

George sale de su habitación y va a tocar la puerta se Shannon, para saber si ya esta lista.

George: (mientras toca la puerta) Shannon ¿estás lista?

Se abre la puerta y deja salir a una linda Shannon.

Shannon: (sonriendo) si, George.

George se queda pasmado pro lo hermosa que se ve Shannon.

Shannon: (preocupada) joven George, ¿está bien?

George: (saliendo de su transe y sonrojado) si, estoy bien Shannon.

Shannon: (sonrojada) está bien, por cierto a ¿dónde iremos?

George: que te parece si dejamos lo mejor para el final y vamos a tomar un helado en la heladería Fratelo.

Shannon: está bien, como guste joven George.

George: (suspira) Shannon, no me digas joven solo dime George, ¿sí?

Shannon: (bajando la cabeza) lo siento, es que estoy muy acostumbrada a siempre decirle joven George, que sin darme cuenta ya se lo digo, aunque usted me diga lo contrario. Jijijiji

George: (sonriendo) jajajajaja, ok Shannon. Bueno ya vámonos.

Salen del hotel, dirigiéndose a una heladería, que George conoce muy bien. Eso sí con mucho cuidado ya que las calles de Venecia están llenas de agua. Cuando iban caminando por una calle llena de gente, George le dice a Shannon que no se vaya a separar de él y por ende él le toma la mano a Shannon, para no perderla.

Shannon: (me tomo de la mano) ok, George. Tratare de no separarme de ti.

Antes de que George le dijera algo, la multitud hizo que Shannon soltara la mano de George y ella no savia que hacer ante tal situación.

Shannon: (preocupada) George, George, ¿Dónde está?

Shannon, estaba perdida y preocupada, al igual que George ya que el, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de Shannon, y se puso a buscarla. Shannon, camino por algunas calles tratando de encontrar a George. Cuando giro en una vuelta tropezó con un chico antes de que ella callera. Él, la detuvo y le dijo.

Chico: lo siento señorita, no la vi.

Shannon: no te preocupes estoy bien, bueno no también.

Chico: le pasa algo, ¿la puedo ayudar?

Shannon: estoy buscando a un amigo, acabamos de llegar aquí y no lo encuentro.

Chico: ¿A dónde se dirigían?

Shannon: a una heladería, creo que se llamaba Fratelo.

Chico: a esta muy cerca, si quieres te llevo ahí, para que ya no te pierdas… ¿por cierto cómo te llamas?

Shannon: mi nombre es Shannon. Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?


	2. Capitulo 2 (Celos)

Chico: Kitamura, mucho gusto en conocerte Shannon.

Shannon: lo mismo digo Kitamura.

Los dos se pusieron a caminar asía la heladería, mientras platicaban.

Kitamura: así que no eres de aquí. Rokkenjima es la isla a donde perteneces, valla si eres alguien fuera de lo normal. Nunca había escuchado de ella y además eres la sirvienta de la familia que vive ahí, eso si no lo puedo creer, si tu eres tan hermosa y linda.

Shannon: (sonrojada) aaa, gracias. A decir verdad vine con el joven George, nieto del señor Kinzo.

Kitamura: (serio) acaso ese George ¿es tu novio o algo por el estilo?

Shannon: (cabeza abajo) no, para nada el es solo un amigo.

Kitamura: me alegro que solo sean amigos.

Shannon: (con cara de confundida) ¿Por qué?

Kitamura: no por nada, solo decir.

En eso al dar la vuelta.

George: (muy preocupada) Shannon ¿Dónde estás?

Shannon: (alza la mano y grita) joven George, estoy aquí.

George: (voltea y corre hasta donde esta) Shannon, que bueno que estas bien. Discúlpame por haberte soltado de la mano.

Shannon: no se preocupe joven George, estoy bien no fue su culpa... Además Kitamura me ayudo mucho.

George: ¿Kitamura?

Shannon: si, el es Kitamura.

Los dos chicos se miran, con algo de molestos, creo que los dos están celosos y quieren a Shannon.

George: gracias por cuidar se Shannon, mientras estaba perdida.

Kitamura: no hay problema, quien no ayudaría a una linda chica como ella.

Shannon: (sonrojada) jajajaja, gracias Kitamura.

George al ver eso, toma el brazo a Shannon y dice.

George: (frunciendo el seño) bueno gracias Kitamura por ayudarla tenemos algo de prisa así que hasta luego.

Shannon: adiós Kitamura.

Kitamura: (levanta la mano) hasta luego Shannon. (Sonríe maliciosamente) realmente luego nos volveremos a ver.

Al llegar a la heladería Fratelo. Los chicos piden sus helados Shannon pide de fresa y George de limón mientras van a una mesa a comérselos.

Shannon: (muy feliz) que delicioso está este helado joven George.

George: (molesto) si está muy bien.

Shannon: ¿pasa algo joven George?

George: (mira asía la ventana) (pensamientos: si pasa algo no me gusto verte con ese chico el tal Kitamura y sabes pro que, por que yo…yo...)

Shannon: ¿joven George? ¿Esta enfadado?

George: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) hee así, si pasa algo. No me digas joven, solo dime George.

Shannon: ok, perdone es que no me puedo desacostumbrar.

George: (mira fijamente la cara de Shannon) jajajaja, eres una ternura.

Shannon: mmm, eto gracias George.

Los dos chicos se miran fijamente a los ojos.

George: (sonrojada) Shannon tengo algo que decirte.

Shannon: (sonrojada) ¿Qué es George?

George: Shannon es que tú me….

Kitamura: hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?

Kitamura interrumpe la gran oportunidad de George.

Shannon: (sonriendo) hola Kitamura.

George: (enfadado) hola y tú qué haces aquí.

Kitamura: nada, bueno es solo que quería ver más tiempo a Shannon.

Shannon: (sonrojada) ¿a mí, por qué?

Kitamura: (se acerca a Shannon) es porque eres muy hermosa.

George: (enojado) ¿acaso la estas acosando?

Kitamura: (enojado) y bueno a ti que te importa.

George: (se levanta) si me importa, es mi amiga y la protegeré de patanes como tú.

Kitamura: Shannon no es una niña, puede cuidarse sola y estar con quien quiera.

Shannon: ya chicos paren, no tienen por qué enojarse.

George: no permitiré que te acose este tonto, eres mi amiga y tengo que protegerte.

Shannon: no me está acosando, también es mi amigo y me cae muy bien.

Kitamura: lo ves, ella prefiere estar conmigo, que contigo

George: (enojado y triste) bien Shannon, bueno pues quédate con el yo seguiré, a partir de aquí solo y nos veremos en el hotel, adiós.

George paga los helados y sale de la heladería con la cabeza abajo y casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

George: (pensamientos: ella lo prefirió más a el que a mí, lo protegió, lo justifico diciendo que es su amigo y a mí me dejo en segundo plano, no le importo)

George: (llorando y corriendo asía el hotel) (pensamientos: me duele, me duele mucho el no estar con ella y sabiendo que otra persona está con ella, tan cerca de ella).

George entra en el hotel perdido en sus pensamientos y pasa de largo al botones con el que había hablado hace rato.

Botones: así que ella ya no está contigo.

George: (volteo a verlo y afirmo con la cabeza)

Botones: espero que este bien su amiga.

George: (cambia su cara a preocupación) ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sabes?

Botones: lo que pasa es que….

Gerente: (molesto) deje de habla con el caballero y atienda a estos huéspedes ¡AHORA!

Botones: (asustado) está bien ya voy. Más de rato hablamos.

George se sube al ascensor y se dirige a su habitación a pensar. Mientras tanto.

Kitamura: oye vamos a caminar un rato.

Shannon: (pensamientos: ¿Por qué se habrá ido George?, ¿estará bien? O tal vez ¿se puso celoso de Kitamura?

Kitamura: oye Shannon, estas en el mundo de los vivos, reacciona.

Shannon: (sale de sus pensamientos) a si, ¿Qué pasa?

Kitamura: (suspiro) te estaba diciendo ¿Qué si vamos a caminar?

Shannon: claro vamos.

Kitamura hablaba y hablaba, pero Shannon no le prestaba mucha importancia a el que decía, ella estaba preocupada por George. Kitamura se da cuenta de eso y dice.

Kitamura: (molesto) sigues pensando en el cuatro ojos ese.

Shannon: (enojada) no le vuelvas a decir así.

Kitamura: lo siento Shannon, pero me pongo celoso de que pienses en el mientras está conmigo.

Shannon: (confundida) ¿celoso? ¿Por qué lo estarías?

Kitamura: (suspiro) ahí Shannon, pues me gustas.

Shannon: (sonrojada y sorprendida) aaa, bueno yo. Me caes bien

Kitamura: (se le rompen las ilusiones) a ok, bueno ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a tu hotel? ya se está asiendo tarde y mañana nos vemos, para salir y conocernos.

Shannon: ¿estás molesto?

Kitamura: no para nada, voy a luchar por tu amor Shannon.

Shannon: (sonrojada) jajajaja, bueno me parece buena idea que me acompañes al hotel, y a qué hora salimos mañana.

Kitamura: ¿qué te parece a las 8:00 pm? Te vendré a buscar a esa hora.

Shannon: ok, aquí te espero.

Los dos se despiden, Shannon entra al hotel y Kitamura se queda afuera.

Kitamura: (sonríe sacando su teléfono y llama a alguien) ya conseguí a otra tonta.


	3. Capitulo 3 (Advertencia)

Voz: muy bien Kitamura, jajajajaja y dime es ¿como la piden?

Kitamura: mejor de cómo las piden.

Voz: jajajajajajajjaja, ¿y cuando la tendremos?

Kitamura: mañana la llevare al callejón como a las 8:10 pm así que estén listos.

Voz: bien, no nos falles.

Kitamura: no lo hare.

Kitamura cuelga el teléfono y dice algo.

Kitamura: (con cara de psicópata) mañana Shannon, tu serás mercancía de primera.

Shannon, está a punto de abrir su puerta y en eso cruza pro su mente, que debe de hablar con George.

Shannon: (tocando la puerta) George, estas bien ¿ocurre algo? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente?

George: (abre la puerta) hola Shannon, no por nada es solo que debía irme.

Shannon: (cabeza abajo) ooo, está bien me quería asegurar que estuvieras bien.

George: (enojado) estoy bien y dime ¿te acompaño de regreso ese hombre?

Shannon: si, me acompaño y mañana saldré con él en la noche, el me invito.

George al escuchar eso, siento como si todas las estacas le atravesaran el corazón y dijo.

George: (agachando la cabeza y a punto de llorar) bien, que bueno que y haigas echo de un amigo aquí.

Shannon: (preocupada) ¿se siente bien?

George: s-si es-estoy bien…. Shannon, voy a cerrar la puerta. Hasta mañana.

Shannon: aaa si, bueno hasta mañana y que pase….

En eso George cierra la puerta, ya no podía soportar el dolor de que estuviera perdiendo a Shannon y más por alguien que apenas conociera ella. Bueno Shannon entro a su cuarto y se preparo para dormir, si no antes de pensar en George y bueno. Al día siguiente, George actuaba muy cortante con Shannon, todo el día, y hasta que llego la noche, cuando él vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya faltaba 10 minutos para las 8:00pm, sentía que su corazón se rompía y las lagrimas salían de su corazón sin avisar, el solo deseaba que su Shannon, no le gustara ese chico. George sale de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que Shannon y ella le dice.

Shannon: (cabizbaja) bueno, George m voy a esperar a Kitamura en la puerta del hotel.

Cabe mencionar, que Shannon llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa bajo que tenia de largo hasta arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos del mismo color. Y una bolsita rosa la cual había sido regalo de cumpleaños que le dio George, cuándo ella cumplió sus 16 años.

George: (cabisbaja) ok, Shannon

Shannon: bien George ya me voy.

Cuando Shannon estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor George la abrazó y le susurro al oído.

George: (a punto de derramar lagrimas pero conteniéndose) pro favor Shannon cuídate mucho y regresa temprano para que me digas como estuvo ¿sí?

Shannon: (sorprendida) si, claro regresare temprano para contarle como me fue.

George: (se despide de ella y pone una risa fingida) adiós Shannon, diviértete.

Shannon al bajar del ascensor estando en la planta baja, ve a Kitamura en la puerta y lo saludo, los dos se van caminando.

Kitamura: te llevare a un lugar, que se que te encantara.

Shannon: está bien.

El botones al ver al chico, con Shannon. Rápido se va corriendo por las escaleras para poder, decirle a George algo.

Botones: (golpeado al puerta) George, George rápido abre la puerta.

George: (abre la puerta) ¿Qué te pasa?

Botones: debe de ir por su amiga en este momento y alejarla de ese Kitamura.

George: (sorprendido y asustado) ¿Qué por qué dices eso? ¿Quién es él en realidad?

Botones: (le explica) él es uno de los miembros de la mafia de trata de blancas, el es un recolector. Su trabajo es en encontrar a jóvenes chicas, a su como su amiga. Para venderlas a hombres sin escrúpulos, como juguetes sexuales. ¡RÁPIDO VALLA POR SU AMIGA ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!

George al oír eso, sale corriendo del hotel para ver donde se había metido ese tal Kitamura. A elle extraño mucho no ver mucha gente en la noche como en la mañana. Así que siguió corriendo tratando de encontrar a Shannon. En eso escucha un grito.

Shannon: (estéricamente grita) no, déjame ir. Por favor déjame ir, no por favor no me hagas daño.

Kitamura: (la toma del cabello) jajajaja, como si dejara ir a una mercancía de primera. Jajajaja serás vendida a un buen precio y más si aun eres virgen.

Shannon: (llorando) no por favor déjame ir, te lo suplico.

Kitamura: (le da una bofetada Shannon) cállate ya, m fastidias. Sabes si le hubieras hecho caso a tu estúpido amigo de cuatro ojos nada de esto estuviera pasando. Jajajajaja ni modo ahora eres propiedad de esta mafia jajajajaja.

George: (furioso y con deseos de matar aquel tipo) suelta a Shannon, en este mismo momento o me las pagaras.

Shannon: (feliz y llorando) ¡GEORGE!

Kitamura: así, y dime ¿quién me obligara?

George: yo solo te obligare ¡ASÍ QUE SUÉLTALA MISERABLE!

George se va corriendo en contra él para darle un golpe, pero en eso Kitamura saca un arma y le apunta a Shannon.

Kitamura: (sonriendo) das un paso más y esta linda carita será destruida.

George: (mira a su alrededor) está bien, no me moveré.

Shannon: (desesperada) salga de aquí George, no quiero que le pase algo.

George: (cabizbaja) no permitiré que te haga algo, te dije que te protegería y lo hare. (Grita) ¡MI AMOR TE PROTEGERÁ!

George corre rápidamente asía donde esta ese hombre y hace que suelte el arma con una patada que le dio en el estomago y eso hizo que soltara a Shannon. Cabe mencionar que George es súper bueno en las artes marciales.

George: (abraza a Shannon) ¿este bien? ¿No te hizo daño alguno?

Shannon: (muy feliz, segura en los brazos de George y llorando) creí que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Kitamura se levanta del suelo y con su arma le da un golpe a George en la cabeza.

Kitamura: (sonriente) jajajaja, ahora te matare por interferir.

George: (tirado en el sueño pero sonriente) corre salde aquí Shannon y vete al hotel ¡RÁPIDO!

Shannon: no, no me alejare de usted por nada del mundo.

Kitamura: (enfadado) ya me arte de ti Shannon, mejor venderemos tus órganos que a ti.

Kitamura le apunta a Shannon en el estomago, para matarla. Pero en eso George se interpone y recibe él, el disparo y dice.

George: (mal herido) vete Shannon, por favor vete, no quiero que te pase a ti algo.

Shannon: (llorando frenéticamente) no, no me aparatare de su lado, (voltea haber a Kitamura) tu maldito, ¿Por qué le has hecho esto?

Kitamura: (apuntando asía ella) cállate maldita o si no tu serás al siguiente.

En eso, llegan los demás de la mafia y cierra el callejo donde estaban.

Jefe: tenías razón Kitamura, es mejor de lo que piden.

Kitamura: se los dije.


	4. Capitulo 4 (Protección)

Se tratan de acercara Shannon y George no lo permite, se pone de pie, sangrando de la herida de bala y dice, no la tocaran aunque me maten. En eso uno de los matones, se dirige a George con un cuchillo y ahí se inicia una pelea entre George y el, George a pesar de su herida a un costado del, puede defenderse muy bien y dar buenos golpes, pero en eso el matón le da una cuchillada en el estomago, asiéndolo caer y cuando está a punto de darme el tiro de gracias. Shannon se interpone y activa su escudo. Todos se quedan pasmados como ella logro reflejar el movimiento de ese matón hacia él y matándolo.

George: (tirado en el suelo y llorando) Shannon, perdóname no pude defenderte como yo sería hacerlo, mi amor no te pudo defender por completo, pero aun puedes salir viva de esto. Vete escapa y déjame aquí.

Shannon: (llorando) nunca lo dejare, nunca prefiero mas morir aquí junto con usted que irme y dejarlo solo.

George: (sonriendo y debajo del un charco de sangre) se que tal vez no sirva ya de nada pero te tengo que decir que te amo y que deseó que seas feliz.

Al decir eso George, el pierde el conocimiento y se desmaya. Shannon al ver eso, siento un gran golpe en su corazón y dijo.

Shannon: (llorando) no George, no, no mueras, mi amor nos protegerá a los dos.

En eso, de Shannon sale una luz que al envuelve a ella y dentro de esa luz, se encuentra ella y una joven de cabellos rojos.

Ange: Shannon, te reconozco como bruja serás mi aprendiz de ahora en adelante tu titulo será la bruja del amor y al esperanza.

Shannon: gracias Ange-sama.

Ange: ahora vez a proteger tu amor.

En eso a la luz se disperse y Shannon sale de esa luz y empieza a usar sus poderes, unos poderes muy destructivos. Shannon logra matar a todos los que estaban ahí, solo le faltaba Kitamura.

Shannon: te matare de la misma forma que tú lastimaste a mi George.

Ella empieza a disparar el arma con el cual habían latinaron a George y finalmente lo mata. Ella rompe su escudo y abraza a su George, que casi esta sin vida ya.

Shannon: (abrazándolo y llorando) George, George no te mueras por favor resiste.

George: (sonríe y abre sus ojos) estas bien, que bueno. Ahora si puedo morir en paz.

Shannon: (llorando) no, no digas eso por favor.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de George sin vida es abrazado fuertemente por Shannon, la cual lloraba ante esa gran pérdida de su amado, pero sus lagrimas al mojar el rostro y a las heridas de George, ella se da cuenta que empiezan a sanar y el empieza reaccionar, poco a poco las heridas van desapareciendo hasta que ya no quede nada y George reacciona.

Shannon: (sonríe y lo abraza) mi amor, estas bien me alegro mucho. Mucho de que estas vivo.

George: (confundido) ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste?

Shannon: digamos que fue con algo lavado, mi amor te protegerá.

Los dos chicos se miran fijamente y punto de besarse, pero cuando están a punto de hacerlo, escuchan patrullas y mejor deciden irse, antes que los culpen de eso. Cuando iban caminando.

Shannon: (sonrojada) George, antes de que todo esto pasara me ibas a mostrar un lugar.

George: (recodando) o si es cierto.

La toma de la mano y al lleva al lugar. El lugar donde llegan, era un bello parque donde hay un lago muy cristalino, en el cual estaba a lado una banca, para admirar el paisaje. Los dos chicos se sientan y…

Shannon: (asombrada) este lugar es tan hermoso.

George: (se sienta alado de ella) Shannon. (La toma de las manos) te quiero pedir que seas mi novia, ¿aceptas?

Shannon: (sonrojada y sorprendida) joven George, no sé qué decir.

George: (la toma del mentón) solo dime, lo que sientes y te digo algo, deja de decirme joven.

Shannon: (sonrojada) le diré lo que siento.

Shannon le da un beso en la boca George y dice.

Shannon: (sonrojada) esa es mi respuesta, si acepto ser tu novia.

George: me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Los dos chicos dijeron.

Shannon y George: TE AMO.


	5. Capitulo 5 (Un Problema)

Dos años habían pasado desde que George y Shannon eran novios, su amor había crecido y enfrentado tantas dificultades. Pero aun les hacía falta una y es la más grande.

Eva:(molesta) ¿acaso piensas que yo dejare que mi querido hijo George se case con una sirvienta?

George:(molesto) pero madre, con o sin tu consentimiento me casare con Shannon. Yo la amo, ella me hace muy feliz. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Hideyoshi:(tratando de tranquilizar a Eva) vamos amor, George ya es grande y puede decidir lo que le conviene. (Volteando a donde esta Shannon) si, Shannon lo hace feliz y ella es feliz con él. No debemos impedirles el estar juntos.

Shannon: (algo asustada y apenada) gracias, por defender el amor que le tengo a George, señor Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi: (sonriendo) no hay de que Shannon, mi esposa debe darse cuenta y respetar que George te ama y tu a él.

Eva: (enfadada) como te atreves Hideyoshi a decirme que es lo que debo hacer, para mi esta estúpida boda, no se debe hacer y de mi corre que nunca se lleve a cabo. (Sonriendo) además George debe casarse con una mujer, educada, de una buena familia. ¡NO CON UNA SIRVIENTA SIN CLASE, SIN FAMILIA Y SIN UNA EDUCACIÓN!

George: (muy enojado) madre, no le permito que hable así de Shannon, a mi no me importa nada de eso, para mi ella es la mujer más perfecta del mundo. (Abrazando a Shannon) además a mí me gustan las mujeres hogareñas, y con saber que ella me ama, soy tan feliz.

Shannon: (sonrojada) George, lo amo mucho. (Molesta y mirando a Eva) y defenderé nuestro amor contra quien sea.

Con esas palabras que Shannon dijo, fue lo que detono que Eva, se convirtiera en Eva/Beatrice).

Eva/Beatrice: (con cara de sínica) bien, si estas dispuesta a defender ese amor que tanto proclamas, bien tengamos una pelea de brujas. Si yo gano, jajajajaja obviamente te matare y con eso ya no podrás casarte con George.

Shannon: (enojada) pero si yo gano, me casare con George y usted aceptara nuestra boda.

Eva/Beatrice: (con cara sínica) bien, acepto. Aunque sé que tú no ganaras. Eres una bruja de rango menor al mío.

Eva/Beatrice, tele transporta a los ahí presentes a el lugar donde será la pelea. Solo sería algo privado, solo para esas cuatro personas.

George: (abrazando a Shannon) amor, por favor no lo hagas. Te lo suplico, no hagas eso. No quiero que te pase algo, no quiero perderte (llorando).

Shannon: (sonriendo) no se preocupes George, no perderé es por nuestro amor y peleare hasta el final. No importa que o quien solo quiero luchar por nuestro amor y lo defenderé contra quien sea.

Hideyoshi: (sorprendido) ¡EVA! Para esto, no lo hagas. Vas a lastimar a nuestro hijo.

Eva/Beatrice: (molesta) tu cállate, yo sé lo que es mejor, para nuestro hijo y si tengo que matar a Shannon, lo hare, hare cualquier cosa para impedir que mi hijo cometa algo tan estúpido, como casarse con una sirvienta.

Eva/Beatrice y Shannon, entran al lugar donde se hará el combate, un combate a muerte súbita eliminación total, donde la magia sería la única arma.

Eva/Beatrice, empieza el combate, utilizando a las siestas 410 y 45 para atacar. Shannon, utiliza su escudo la protege, pero el escudo se debilita y el último ataque de las siestas le da en los brazos, lastimándola superficialmente. Shannon utiliza un escudo de presión contra las siestas para eliminarlas. El ataque el funciona. Aunque Eva no perdió tiempo y utilizando su báculo de bruja, la encierra en la red roja y la empieza a azotar en el piso. Shannon algo herida, se levanta y utiliza su escudo de presión contra Eva/Beatrice y da resultado la hiere y esto ocasiona que Eva se enoje y eleve a Shannon a los cielos y la deja caer, Shannon rápidamente utiliza su escudo para hacer una red, para que no callera en seco en el piso. Shannon, se acerca a Eva/Beatrice e invoca un escudo enorme y aplasta a Eva/Beatrice. (Shannon sabe que es un combate a muerte, pero no quiere matar a Eva/Beatrice). Eva/Beatrice se levanta, muy mal herida, pero el enfado es más poderoso que las heridas. Eva/Beatrice invoca a las siestas 00 y 48 para que aten a Shannon, ya atada Shannon, Eva/Beatrice se acerca a ella. Shannon estaba mal herida y eso le hacía feliz a Eva/Beatrice.

Eva/Beatrice: (riendo malvadamente) aquí se acaba todo, estúpida sirvienta. (Le da un golpe en el estomago a Shannon).

Shannon: (escupe sangre)

George: (sumamente preocupado y enojado) ¡SHANNON! MADRE, POR FAVOR PARA YA ESTO. (Llorando) t-te lo suplico, por favor ya no le hagas nada a Shannon.

Eva/Beatrice: (riendo) lo siento George, pero no me detendré hasta eliminarla y haberme divertido. Jajajajajajaja

Hideyoshi: (gritando) ¡EVA! YA FUE SUFICIENTE, DEJA ESTO.

Eva/Beatrice: (vuelve a golpear a Shannon) jajajajajaja, ¿Por qué detenerme? Jajajaja si esto es muy divertido.

Shannon: (muy mal herida y escupiendo sangre) no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, Eva-sama. Luchare hasta que la vida se me valla, seguiré luchando mas allá de la muerte, seguiré luchando por George. (Sonriendo) George te amo mucho.

George: (con lagrimas y sonriendo) te amo mucho Shannon.

Esto molesto mucho a Eva/Beatrice, que invoco a las siete estacas del purgatorio y les ordeno que atravesaran a Shannon, las estacas obedecieron y atacaron a Shannon, atravesándola por el cuerpo, menos la cabeza y el corazón, las estacas estimaban a Shannon, pero tenían que obedecer. Después del ataque las estacas desaparece, el lazo por el cual Shannon estaba atada desapareció y cayó desplomada el suelo, rápidamente se formo un charco enorme de sangre. Eva/Beatrice sin importarle lo mal herida que ella estaba, reía y reía su triunfo.

George tratada de entrar al campo de batalla, pero no podía. Había un escudo mágico, para que nadie que fuera bruja o mortal, entraran hasta que alguna de las dos estuviera muerta.

George: (llorando y golpeando el escudo) ¡SHANNON! RESISTE, POR FAVOR NO MUERAS, POR FAVOR TE NECESITO, TE AMO MUCHO NO ME DEJES. (Al ver que era inútil el entrar cayó de rodillas, golpeando el piso y llorando)

Hideyoshi se acerco a su hijo y lo trataba de consolar.

Eva/Beatrice:(voltio en ese mismo momento) ¿Por qué no pueden entrar la batalla se ha acabado? Al menos que, no, no puede ser

Eva/Beatrice se acerca a Shannon y es ahí que Shannon levanta la cabeza y utiliza lo último de su poder que le quedaba. Para hacer el escudo de explosión, ataca a Eva/Beatrice y el ataque fue suficiente, para eliminar del combate a Eva/Beatrice, cae muerta.

Shannon: (al borde de la muerte) perdóname Eva-sama, p-pero, y-yo no permitiré que nos separe.

Con ese ataque de Shannon, se rompe el escudo mágico y George al darse cuenta, corre hasta donde esta Shannon y Hideyoshi ha donde estaba Eva/Beatrice.

Hideyoshi: (abraza a Eva/Beatrice y llorando) amor te dije, te dije que detuvieras esto.

En los brazos de Hideyoshi, Eva/Beatrice, se convenirte en Eva Ushiromiya y se vuelve a la vida, pero ahora era diferente.

Por otro lado George, abrazaba desesperadamente a Shannon.

George: (abrazando a Shannon) no mi Shannon, por favor no mueras, recite, no te vayas.

Shannon: (abre sus ojos) Geo-george, yo nun-nunca dejare q-que nadie, no- nos separe.

George: (abraza mas fuerte a Shannon y sonríe amargamente) lose, lose perfectamente mi amada Shannon, por favor. Ya no hables, todo estará bien.

Shannon: (sonriendo) te amo George.

George: yo también te amo Shannon.

Con esas palabras, con esas palabras de amor, Shannon cierra sus ojos y muere, George ya hacia llorando, por la muerte de Shannon.

Eva: (despierta) ¿Qué, que fue lo que paso, Hideyoshi?

Hideyoshi: (baja la cabeza) Shannon, a muerto.

Eva: (voltea a ver a donde se encontraban George y Shannon) no, yo no quería hacer eso, Shannon había ganado. Ella debía estar viva.

Eva, va hacia donde esta George con el cuerpo ya sin vida de Shannon.

George: (llorando desconsoladamente) aléjate de mí.

Eva: (arrepentida) George, lo lamento. Perdona.

George: (furioso) ALÉJATE DE MÍ, NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO.

Eva: (sorprendida) George, déjame poder repararlo, yo puedo revivir a Shannon.

George: ¿Cómo?

Eva: soy una bruja, puedo revivir a las personas, al igual como puedo matarlas. Solamente déjame hacerlo hijo mío.

George: (acepta aun con furia) está bien madre, hazlo.

Eva, se transforma en Eva/Beatrice.

Eva/Beatrice: bien, tengo que revivir a Shannon.

Eva/Beatrice, lanzando un rayo de luz dorada hacia Shannon. Con eso Shannon, empieza despertar.

Eva/Beatrice vuelve a ser Eva, se acerca a Shannon.

Eva: veo que esteba equivocada, es muy difícil admitirlo, pero si eres digna de casarte con George, me enfrentaste y ganaste. (Suspira) se pueden casar.

George: (abraza a Shannon) Shannon, Shannon, está viva. Muchas gracias mama.

Shannon: (sonriendo) gracias, Eva-sama.

Las dos parejas que estaban ahí sonríen y salen del metamundo.


	6. Capitulo 6 (Preparación)

El tiempo pasó y llego el día de la boda. En el cuarto de Jessica, se escucha un gran alboroto.

Jessica: vamos, Shannon quédate quieta. No puedo terminarte de peinar si no te quedas quieta

Shannon: (sumamente nerviosa) lo siento señorita Jessica, que es estoy muy ansiosa.

Jessica: (molesta) Shannon, cuantas veces te tengo que decir dime Jessica o prima Jessica, hoy vas a formar parte de la familia.

Ange y María, entran en la habitación. Llevando algunas cosas para el vestuario de Shannon

María: (muy feliz) uuuu, Shannon aquí están tus zapatos. Uuu estas quedando muy bonita

Shannon: (sonríe) muchas gracias, señorita maría.

María: (se molesta) uuuuuu, dime maría. Uuu no mejor prima María.

Ange: (sonriendo algo seria) aquí está tu velo, Shannon.

Shannon: (sonriendo) gracias, seño… digo Ange.

Ange: (seria y mirando sus uñas) no, a mi si me vas a decir, señorita Ange.

María y Jessica, miran a Ange, algo sorprendidas.

Shannon: (baja la cabeza) lo siento, señorita Ange.

Ange: (ríe) jajajajajaja, era broma Shannon. Realmente me puedes decir prima Ange. Jajajajaja, eres muy inocente.

El vestido de Shannon, era blanco con unos toques rosas abajo del vestido, era esponjoso, de mangas cortas y con el águila de un ala a un costado. Usaba una corona donde se le sostenía el velo, sus zapatos era blancos de tacón bajo y delgado.

Jessica: (le da un golpe a Ange) tú y tu horrible humor negro que tienes Ange.

Ange: (sobándose donde Jessica le dio el golpe) eres muy amargada Jessica.

Jessica: (enojada) ¿Qué has dicho?

Ange: (enojada) lo que escuchaste.

María: (dirigiéndose a Shannon) uuuuuu, ¿estás muy nerviosa Shannon?

Shannon: (se sonroja y baja la cabeza) si lo estoy, prima maría. Hoy por fin unirse mi vida con al de George, como siempre soñé, aun no puedo creer que todo esto está pasando.

María: (sonriendo) me alegro mucho, siempre estuviste enamorada de George, y siempre se te notaba. Uuuu qué bueno que por fin la boda se realice.

George, battler, Sakutaro y Kanon, se encontraban en la habitación de George, ayudándolo para que estuviera presentable para la boda.

George: (nervioso) rayos, esta maldita corbata me quedo mal, aaaaaa. Maldición

Battler: (tratando de tranquilizarlo) ya, ya, no te desesperes George, a ver déjame ayudarte.

George: gracias, primo battler.

Battler: (preguntando a George) ¿Qué fue lo que hesites?

George: a que te refieres.

Battler: te enredaste brutalmente esta corbata, alrededor de tu cuello. (Suspira) espero no ahorcarte.

George: (asustado) por favor no me ahorques.

Sakutaro: entonces, después de a ver ganado la pelea. Tu mama Eva, los dejo casarse uuuuryuuuuu que bien.

George: si, fue algo muy horrible, ver a Shannon así y no poder hacer nada.

Kanon: (serio) pero al final, el amor de ustedes dos triunfo, que afortunada es mi hermana.

Sakutaro: (sonriendo), uuuryuuuu, el amor vence todo.

Battler: cierto. Shannon venció a tía Eva, tú venciste a tía rosa para poder estar con maría, yo vnci el horrible pasado de Beatrice y yo y Kanon venció el ser un mueble y esta con Jessica.

Kanon: (serio) señor George, por favor cuide muy bien a mi hermana.

George: (serio) no te preocupes Kanon, cuidare y protegeré a Shannon muy bien.

Battler: (triunfante) por fin ya logre acomodarte esa corbata.

George: (sonriendo) gracias primo battler. (Suspira) ahora a casarme.

Sakutaro: (señalando abajo) uuuuryuuuu, George, ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

George: (mira abajo) aaaaa, donde están esos condenados, zapatos.

Kanon, Sakutaro y battler. Ríen ante lo que estaba pasando y ayudaban a George a encontrar sus zapatos.

-Regresando a la habitación de las chicas-

Jessica: antes que se me olvide. George, me pidió que te diera este collar de la agila de un ala para que te lo pusieras, hoy en el gran día.

Shannon: (sonrojada) gracias, prima Jessica.

Ange: (mira el collar) es un collar muy hermoso.

María: (sonriendo) uuuu yo te lo pongo prima Shannon.

Shannon: gracias primita.

Jessica, María y Ange, miran a Shannon, viendo que ya estaba lista.

Shannon: ¿Cómo me veo?

Jessica: (sonriendo) te ves muy hermosa.

María: (feliz) uuuuuuu, te ves como una princesa

Ange: (sonriendo) te ves, muy bonita. Prima Shannon.

Shannon: gracias primas.

Ange: nosotras nos vamos estar adelantando, mientras esperas a tu hermano.

Shannon: bien.

Jessica: vamos a ver como les está yendo a las demás, con los preparativos.

María: suerte prima Shannon.

Shannon: gracias.

Las tres chicas salen de la habitación y Shannon aprovecha para pensar, pero es interrumpida por….

Kanon: (tocando al puerta) ¿hermana puede pasar?

Shannon: (sacada de sus pensamientos) claro Kanon, pasa.

Kanon, entra y cierra la puerta.

Kanon: (serio y triste) ¿estás lista hermana?

Shannon: (voltea feliz y nota la cara de Kanon) si ya estoy lista Kanon. ¿Dime pasa algo?

Kanon: (baja la cabeza) no, hermana no pasa nada.

Shannon: (sonriendo gentilmente) dime, se que ocurre algo. Te conozco muy bien hermanito.

Kanon: (cabizbaja y con algunas lagrimas) es que, te voy a extrañar mucho hermana, siempre hemos estado juntos y si estoy sumamente feliz de que te cases, pero me siento algo solo, es algo egoísta de mi parte llorar el día de tu boda, pero me siento así.

Shannon: (abraza a Kanon) hermanito tonto, nunca me perderás hermanito, nunca estarás solo. Yo te quiero mucho hermanito y debes saber que Jessica te ama mucho y ella siempre estará para ti.

Kanon: (sonríe y levanta la cabeza) gracias hermana. Yo también te quiero mucho hermana y si yo amo y quiero mucho a Jessica y sé que ella a mí, tienes razón no debo ponerme así.

Shannon: (sonriendo) que bueno. Por cierto.

Kanon: ¿dime hermana?

Shannon: (se levanta) ¿Cómo me veo?

Kanon: (sonriendo) te ves muy hermosa hermana.

Shannon: gracias.

Kanon: bien vamos, todos están esperándote.


	7. Capitulo 7 (Por Fin La Boda)

Afuera estaban todos esperándolos, la familia, algunas brujas, algunos de los muebles y también las inquisidoras, George estaba muy nervioso esperaba a Shannon en el altar. Enfrente de él estaba María. Aunque María era la más pequeña, siendo la bruja de los inicios ella es la jueza, pues ella da inicio a las nueva vida que tendrán los recién casados.

María: (vestida de bruja) uuuu, no te pongas nervioso. Veras que todo saldrá bien.

George: (sonriendo) gracias prima María.

La música empieza a tocar y entran Kanon y Shannon, por el pasillo, hasta legar con George.

Kanon: (serio) aquí te entrego a mi hermana. Por favor cuida de ella. (Dándole la mano de Shannon a George).

George: (feliz y tomando la mano de Shannon) cuidare de Shannon, y la protegeré.

La ceremonia empieza.

María: (aclarando su voz), bien estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la boda de Shannon y George Ushiromiya, ¿si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Todos los familiares, todas las brujas incluyendo a María, voltean a ver a Eva Ushiromiya. Pero al ver que ella está tranquila y no hace nada prosigue.

María: (aclarando su voz otra vez) bien, ¿George Ushiromiya aceptas a Shannon, como tu única esposa, respetarla, amarla, cuidarla y estar con ella en la adversidad, en la pobreza y en la enfermedad que a igual en al, prosperidad, en la riqueza y al salud?

George: (mirando a Shannon a los ojos algo sonrojado) acepto.

María: (aclarando su voz) bien, y tu ¿Shannon aceptas a George Ushiromiya, como tu único esposo, respetarlo, amarlo, cuidarlo y estar con él en la adversidad, en la pobreza y en la enfermedad que a igual en al, prosperidad, en la riqueza y al salud?

Shannon: (mirando a George a los ojos algo sonrojado) acepto.

María: (aclarando su voz) bien, lo que hoy a unido Dios, que no los separe el hombre o alguna bruja uuuuuu, ya puedes besar a la novia.

George y Shannon se dan un beso muy suave y tierno.

George y Shannon: (al mismo tiempo) te amo.

Todos los invitados pasaron al salón, donde se serviría un fabuloso banquete.

Battler: (comiendo) q-que delicioso esta esto.

Ange: (molesta) no deberías comer con la boca llena.

Battler: (comiendo) n-no puedo, (masticando) esto esta delicioso.

Ange: (riéndose) eres terrible.

Todos los de la mesa rieron.

Jessica: (sonrojada y alzando su tenedor) Kanon, ¿quieres probar?

Kanon: (sonrojado) si.

Jessica, le da el bocado en su boca y Kanon, lo recibe.

María: (sonriendo) ahí que lindos se ven.

Kanon y Jessica, se sonrojaron. Aunque ya eran novios, siempre se sonrojaban al estar juntos.

Sakutaro: uuuuuryuuu María, di aaaaaaaa.

María: (abriendo la boca y cerrando los ojos) aaaaaaaaaaaa.

Sakutaro, también le da a María una probada del bocado.

María: (masticando y pasándose la comida) uuuu delicioso.

Sakutaro, le dio un beso en la mejilla a maría, y ella se sonrojo. María y Sakutaro ya eran novios.

Beatrice: (suspira) (pensamientos de Beatrice: ¿Por qué Battler, no puede ser tan tierno y lindo como estos chicos lo son con sus amadas?

Battler, mira a Beatrice. Se levanta de la silla y se lleva a Beatrice de la mano.

Beatrice: (sonrojada) ¿A dónde vamos Battler?

Battler, no contesto y se la llevo hacia un balcón que había, esa noche era muy especial para todos, se sentía el amor en el aire. Había una luna llena, perfecta para los enamorados.

Battler: (dándole la espalda a Beatrice) Beatrice, te tengo que decir, jajajajaja mas bien preguntarte algo.

Beatrice: (sonrojada y sorprendida) ¿Qué cosa?, Battler.

Battler, se acerca a Beatrice, toma su mano y battler, le pone en su dedo un anillo de compromiso.

Battler: (sonrojada) ¿Qué me dices?

Beatrice: (sonrojada y sorprendida) a ¿qué te refieres?

Battler: (suspira estando todo rojo) Beatrice, ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?

Beatrice: (sonrojada y brillándole los ojos) si, si, acepto battler.

Beatrice, abraza a battler. Battler la toma del mentón y le da un profundo beso.

George y Shannon, estaban en la mesa de honor por ser los anfitriones de la fiesta, estaban hablando y tan emocionados por su luna de miel. En eso dos personas se acercan a ellos.

Hideyoshi: (muy feliz) felicidades chicos, espero que sean muy felices.

George: (abrazando a su padre) gracias papa.

Shannon: (abrazando a su suegro) gracias, señor Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi: (dirigiéndose a los dos) espero que sean muy felices, juntos.

Eva: (sonriendo) felicidades hijo.

George: (abrazando a su madre) gracias, mama.

Eva: (miro a Shannon, se acerco a ella y sonrió) felicidades Shannon.

Shannon: (abrazo a Eva) gracias, señora Eva.

Eva, acepto el abrazo.

Después de unas horas, los recién casados, se despidieron de los invitados, para irse a su luna de miel.

George: (subido en el barco) adiós, familia. Nos vemos luego

Shannon: (subida en el barco) adiós, amigos. Cuídense mucho.

Jessica: (gritando) ADIÓS PRIMOS, PÓRTENSE BIEN, JAJAJAJAJAJA AUNQUE CREO QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.

Battler: (gritando y poniendo cara pervertida) GEORGE, DISFRUTA TU LUNA DE MIEL.

Ange: (dándole un golpe a battler) ADIÓS, CHICOS DISFRUTEN SU LUAN DE MIEL.

María: (diciendo adiós con la mano) UUUUU, INICIEN SU NUEVA VIDA, CON MUCHOS BEBES.

Sakutaro: UUUURYUUUUU, ADIÓS SHANNON, ADIÓS GEORGE. MUCHA SUERTE.

Kanon: (serio y despidiéndose con la mano) ADIÓS HERMANA, CUÍDATE MUCHO Y TU GEORGE CUÍDALA MUCHO.

Hideyoshi: ADIÓS, CHICOS. CUÍDENSE MUCHO.

Eva: (sonriendo) ADIÓS, GEORGE HIJO MÍO, ADIÓS SHANNON CUÍDATE MUCHO, AUN NO QUIERO SER ABUELA.

George y Shannon: (a unisonó) GRACIAS.

El barco, se alejo y los dos recién casados se miraron.

George: (abrazando a Shannon) te amo mucho Shannon, por fin eres mi esposa.

Shannon: (apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de George) yo también te amo mucho George. Por fin la boda. Y tú eres mi esposo y yo tu esposa.

George y Shannon, se besaron suavemente.


	8. Capitulo 8 (La Noche Eterna)

El barco ya se había alejado de la isla Rokkenjima y los dos enamorados, viajaban a su destino para su luna de miel.

Shannon: (mirando la luna) que linda luna se ve, en esta hermosa noche.

George: (mirando la luna) si, es hermosa la luna. Pero no se compara con tu dulce belleza que poses, mi amada Shannon.

Shannon: (sonrojada y apoyándose en el hombro de George) gracias George.

George: (abrazando a Shannon) ¿Por qué gracias?

Shannon: por hacer realidad mi sueño dorado, mi sueño de estar contigo.

George: (mirando fijamente a Shannon) tú eres mi sueño dorado.

Los dos enamorados se besaron. Pasaron algunas horas y habían llegado a su destino, que era la tierra del sol naciente. Ahí los dos pasarían su luna de miel. George, había comprado una casa ahí, para que Shannon y el vivieran juntos eternamente.

Al bajar del barco…

Shannon: (fascinada por el lugar) ¿Dónde estamos George? Este lugar es tan hermoso, parece sacado de un sueño.

George: (sonriendo) este lugar se llama Japón y si es un lugar muy bello.

Había un auto blanco, que pertenecía a la feliz pareja.

George: (abriéndole la puerta a Shannon) vamos amor, sube.

Shannon: (se subió) ok, George. ¿A dónde vamos?

George: (sonríe) es una sorpresa.

George, cierra la puerta de Shannon, luego abre la otra puerta se sube y la cierra, enciende el auto y él se dirige hacia la casa que había comprado.

Shannon: (mirando por la ventana) este lugar es enorme.

George: (mirando al frente) si, es un lugar muy grande y lleno de naturaleza.

Shannon: (mirando a George) dime amor ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

George: (solo reí) no te diré, mi pequeña curiosa.

Shannon: (dándose por vencida) está bien.

George, condujo por un largo tiempo, hasta que llego al lugar donde iniciarían su nueva vida.

George: (apagando el auto) bien ya llegamos Shannon.

Shannon: (mira hacia el frente) es una casa muy hermosa.

George: (abrazándola) es nuestro nido de amor, mi amor.

Shannon: (feliz) ¡enserio! Pero es una casa algo grande, para nosotros dos.

George: (sonriendo) pero luego tendremos hijos y hay que tener mucho espacio.

Shannon: (sonrojada) ¿cuántos hijos quieres George?

George: (pensando) que tal ¿unos dos o tres?

Shannon: (sonriendo) me parece, bien George.

George baja del auto, abre la puerta de Shannon. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa. George abre la puerta y antes de entrar carga a Shannon, para llevarla a la habitación. La deposita suavemente sobre la cama. George la mira estando acostada en la cama y…

George: (acercándose a Shannon) siempre he deseado este momento en el cual nos entregaremos mutuamente.

Shannon: (sonrojada) yo, también lo he deseado George. El momento en que me haga suya.

Se empiezan a besar apasionadamente. George, le empieza a desabrochar el vestido, con su mano el explora cada rincón del cuerpo del Shannon. Él para el beso, para lamer el cuello de Shannon, baja su lengua hasta los pechos de ella y los empieza a lamer, a chupar y tocar. La chica gemía de placer, ante lo que hacía George.

George: (mirada pervertida) ¿te gusta lo que te hago Shannon?

Shannon: (gimiendo) si-si. Geo-george. Me gu-gusta mucho aaaaaa

George, aprieta los pechos de Shannon con sus manos.

George: siempre imagine que eran así de suaves.

Shannon, empieza quitarle la ropa a George, al quitarle la ropa interior ve que el pene de George se puso duro, ella lo toma con la mano y lo empieza a mover, ella ve que eso le da gran placer a George y ella sigue. Entonces ella lo mete a su boca y lo empieza a chupar, Shannon lo succionaba con más fuerza y más.

George: (jadeando) Shannon, sigue así. Lo haces tan bien, me haces sentir en el paraíso.

Shannon, aparte de chupar el pene de George, también jugaba con los testículos de él, para darle mayor placer.

George: (jadeando mas) Sha-shannon, me voy a venir.

George, se vino en la boca de Shannon, ella al sentir la venida de George en su boca y al sentir que era mucho semen, ella abre la boca y aparte de venirse en su boca, también en toda la cara de Shannon y parte de su cuerpo.

Shannon: (tragándose un poco del semen de George) sabe, muy bien.

George, al ver el cuerpo de Shannon cubierto de su semen, no pudo contenerse más.

George: (susurrándole al oído a Shannon) amor, ponte a cuatro, por favor.

Shannon: (sonrojada) ¿para qué George?

George: (mirándola) para hacerte sentir mucho mejor.

Shannon, se puso a cuatro. George miraba la vagina rosadita de Shannon, la cual se notaba que era virgen. George, tomo su pene en su mano y lo empezó acercar a la vagina de Shannon.

George: si te duele dime. No quiero lastimarte.

Shannon: si George.

George introduce su pene en la vagina de Shannon. Ella da un fuerte gemido. Y de su vagina empieza a salir un poco de sangre.

George: (preocupado) te lastime, perdóname. Lo sacare.

Shannon: (con lagrimas en los ojos) no, no George, no lo saque es normal, cuando es la primera vez de una mujer. El dolor desaparecerá pronto.

George, seguía envistiendo a Shannon. Los dos estaban completamente felices, de entregarse uno al otro. La noche que siempre esperaron, desde que se enamoraron uno del otro y por fin se hacía realidad.

George, tocaba y jugaba con los pechos de Shannon. Ella sentía excitada y muy feliz.

Shannon: (sonriendo) te amo mucho George.

George: (mirándola) yo también te amo mucho.

Pasaba el tiempo y ellos probaban muchas posiciones, para seguir haciendo el amor, hasta que llego el momento del clímax.

George: Shannon, me voy a venir, d-dentro de ti.

Shannon: (sonriendo) George, lléname con tu venida.

George, sonrió ante lo que dijo Shannon. El estaba a punto de venirse, así que sigue envistiendo a Shannon con más fuerza, al abrazo, seguían jadeando de tanta excitación hasta que los dos se vinieron.

Al momento de venirse, los dos cayeron rendidos, abrazados en la cama, se sentían tan felices, de haberse pertenecido uno al otro.

George: (abrazo a Shannon) ¿te gusto?

Shannon: (sonrojada y cansada) si, me gusto mucho George, te amo

George: (dándole un beso en al frente) esta noche me hiciste el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, solo por el simple hecho de que me dejaras amarte, me hizo tan feliz.

Shannon: (sumamente feliz) tu también me hiciste muy feliz, al demostrarme cuanto me amas, eso me hace tan feliz.

Los dos se dieron un beso se abrazaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos los dos, obviamente estaban casados, por todo lo que hicieron esa noche.

El tiempo paso, aproximadamente un año desde que Shannon y George se habían casados.

George: (a punto de irse a trabajar) Shannon, ya me voy a trabajar amor.

Shannon: (con un almuerzo en la mano) toma mi amor, y suerte en el trabajo.

Se besan y George, sale hacia su trabajo.

Shannon, hacia los labores de la casa como siempre lo hacía, pero de repente se empezó a marear, ella se sentó en una silla, tratando de que se le pasara el malestar.

Shannon: (respirando profundamente) ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me sintió así?

El malestar se le paso a Shannon y ya no le tomo más importancia, así que termino de hacer sus quehaceres. Pero el malestar volvía continuamente durante los días, ella no quería preocupar a George, así que un día después de que George se fue a trabajar fue al hospital para hacerse unos análisis, ella piensa que a lo mejor se estaba enfermando o tenia baja la presión o algo así.


	9. Capitulo 9 (Una Pequeña Espera)

Shannon: (sentada, esperando los resultados) espero no tener nada grave, no quiero dejar solo a George.

Doctor Nanjo: (entrando) hola, Shannon. Ho, disculpe, señora Ushiromiya.

Shannon: (sonrió) me puede seguir diciendo Shannon.

Doctor Nanjo: (sonrió) jajajaja, bien. Bueno aquí están sus resultados de sus análisis.

Shannon: (preocupada) y ¿Qué dicen? Doctor Nanjo.

Doctor Nanjo: (abrió el sobre donde estaban los análisis y lo espeso a leer) aquí lo que dice los analices es que. (Sonrió) estas embarazada.

Shannon: (sorprendida) embarazada. (Feliz) voy a tener un bebe de George que feliz soy.

Doctor Nanjo: (sonriendo) felicidades. Shannon. Ahora debes de cuidarte más y comer muy bien, para que tú bebe nazca muy bien.

Shannon: (asintió con la cabeza) si, gracias doctor Nanjo, lo hare.

Shannon: (despidiéndose) adiós doctor Nanjo.

Doctor Nanjo: adiós Shannon.

Shannon, estaba completamente feliz. Cuando llego a su casa, estaba ansiosa por decirle a George la hermosa y más feliz noticia.

George: (llegando a casa, cansado) Shannon, estoy en casa.

Shannon: (lo abrazo) que bueno que ya regresaras, te amo mucho

George: (la abrazo) yo también te amo mucho.

Shannon: (sonriendo) te extrañe mucho y tengo algo que decirte.

George: (feliz) yo igual siempre te extraño. ¿Qué cosa tienes que decirme amo?

Shannon: (sonrojada) bueno…. yo estoy, mmm. Estoy embarazada George.

George: (sorprendido y feliz) ¿embarazada?, Shannon, me vuelves hacer tan feliz.

George: (abraza a Shannon) mi amor, dentro de ti esta nuestro bebe. (Le toca su pancita)

Shannon: (sonrió) yo igual soy tan feliz, tendré un bebe de mi amor George. TE AMO MUCHO

George: TE AMO MUCHO.

Pasaron algunos meses y la pancita de Shannon había crecido un poco y George la consentía en todo lo que quisiera Shannon.

Shannon: (preparando la comida) bien hoy hare el platillo favorito de George.

George: (entrando en la comida con un delantal) déjame a mi prepárate al comida hoy Shannon.

Shannon: (riéndose de George por su delantal) jajajajaja, George te ves muy gracioso.

George: (haciendo pucheros) no te rías de mí.

George: además déjame consentirte en prepárate la comida.

Shannon, temía un poco eso, aunque George le ayudaba en los quehaceres, el era algo malo para cocinar.

Shannon: (preocupada) está bien George, pero yo me quedare aquí para ver lo que haces.

George, se preparo para cocinar y empezó a cocinar el platillo favorito de Shannon, arroz mixto con curry.

Shannon, observa atentamente lo que hacía George, ella misma se quedo sorprendida de cómo George, cocinaba tan perfectamente.

Shannon: (sorprendiste) ¿Cómo aprendiste tan bien George?

George: (sin dejar de cocinar) bueno, veras. La última vez que trate de cocinar, fue un desastre.

Shannon: (recordando) si, lo recuerdo bien, casi incendias la cocina.

George: bueno, pues como quería aprender para prepárate tu comida favorita, le pedí ayuda a mi padre, pero él estaba peor que yo.

Flash back:

Hideyoshi: George, quisiera ayudarte, pero yo tampoco se cocinar.

George: (pensando) ¿ahora qué hare?

Hideyoshi: y a todo esto, ¿Por qué quiere aprender a cocinar?

George: bueno papa, es que Shannon está embarazada y la quiero consentir en todo y quiero prepárale su comida favorito.

Hideyoshi: (sonriendo) que felicidad hijo, vas a ser papa. Y yo seré abuelo.

George: gracias papa. Soy muy feliz, y bueno quiero ser un buen esposo y quiero prepárale algo a mi esposa

Hideyoshi: (pensando) bueno ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu mama?

George: (dándose un golpe en la cabeza) cierto.

Eva: (estando sentada en un sofá y abanicándose) que relajante día

George: (sonriendo) hola mama.

Eva: (sonriendo y abrazando a su hijo) George. ¿Como estas?

George: bien mama y ¿tu?

Eva: bien hijo y a ¿qué debo tu visita? y más ¿por qué no está Shannon contigo?

George: (apenado) te que quiero pedirte un favor.

Eva: ¿Cuál favor hijo?

George: me podrías enseñar a cocinar arroz mixto con curry.

Eva: (sorprendida) si hijo, pero ¿Por qué quieres aprender?

George: bueno mama, es que Shannon está embarazada y quiero consentirla con su partillo favorito.

Eva: que lindo eres hijo. Bien entonces empezamos, aunque preparara algo así es difícil.

Hacia Eva, le enseño a George a prepara ese platillo ya prendió muy bien.

Fin flas back.

George: y así fue como aprendí a cocinar Shannon.

Shannon: (sonrojada) lo hiciste por mi George, que lindo eres te amo mucho.

George: (sirviendo al comida) yo también te amo mucho, mira ¿qué tal me quedo?

Shannon: (sorprendida) te quedo muy bien y huele delicioso.

Hacia los dos, se sentaron en la mesa y comieron el rico platillo que George preparado.

Bien, los meses pasaron.

En el hospital Shannon, estaba en labor de parto. Todos los de la familia estaban en la sala de espera. George estaba apoyando a Shannon, en el parto estando con ella.

George: vamos amor ya no falta mucho, puja otra vez.

Shannon: (gritando) haaaaa.

Doctor: ya no falta mucho, siga pujando ya está saliendo la cabecita.

Shannon, dio el último grito y se escucho el llanto de un bebe varoncito, recién nacido y muy bonito.

Enfermera: (teniendo al bebe en brazos se lo mostro al padre y a la madre tan afortunados) felicidades señores Ushiromiya es un hermoso varoncito.

George: (lo tomo en brazos y salieron algunas lagrimas de felicidad y se lo mostro a Shannon) es tan bonito y pequeño

Shannon: (también saliendo algunas lágrimas de felicidad) es tan hermoso y lindo, se parece a su papa.

George: (riendo) pero tiene tu color de cabello y el de tus ojos

Pasaron a Shannon a una habitación, para que descansara y al bebe lo pusieron en el cunero, ahí George y los demás de la familia Ushiromiya, lo estaban viendo.

Hideyoshi: (felicitando a su hijo) felicidades, es muy bonito el pequeño.

George: gracias papa.

Battler: (sonriendo) hey aniki. ¿Qué se siente ser papa?

George: muy bien se siente.

Jessica, Ange y maría: (miraban atentas al bebe)

Jessica: es tan lindo y bonito. Tía Eva, ¿George era así de bebe?

Eva: (sonriendo) si, así estaba de bonito y gordito.

George: (apenado) mama, no digas eso por favor.

María: el bebe si se parece mucho a George, solo le faltan los lentes.

Sakutaro: (asintió con la cabeza) tienes razón si se parecen

Ange: (se imagino al bebe con los lentes) jajajajaja, es todo un lindo ese bebe tan hermoso.

Los mayores felicitaban a George, por el bebe.

Kanon: (miraba fijamente al bebe) mi sobrino… se parece mucho a mi hermana y a George. Es muy bonito. Felicidades George, sabes hacer muy bien a los bebes.

George: (se apeno) gracias cuñado, todo fue un esfuerzo de Shannon y mío.

Shannon, despertó después de un rato y la familia Ushiromiya estaba ahí, para felicitarla.

Shannon: (cargando a su bebe) que pequeño y lindo eres, yo soy tu mami

George: (acercándose) y yo tu papi.

Battler: (acercándose) y yo tu tío el más guapo.

Y el bebe empieza a llorar.

Battler: (preocupado) perdón bebe, no quería hacerte llorar.

Jessica: (le pega a battler) battler, asustaste al bebe.

Battler: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jessica: pues imagínate, eres un bebe y ves a tus padres y de repente, ves a un horrible monstruo, como no se va espantar.

Battler: (derrotado) no tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo Jessica.

Shannon, tranquilizo al bebe.

Hideyoshi y Eva: (se acercan a felicitarlos)

Hideyoshi: felicidades Shannon.

Eva: qué bonito es mi nieto. Obviamente teniendo a uno papa muy guapo y una mama tan bonita.

Shannon y George: gracias

María y Sakutaro: (se acercan al bebe)

María: yo soy tu tía, bebe. Y como soy bruja te podre conceder algún deseo y enseñarte magia.

Sakutaro: y yo soy tu tío. Eres muy lindo.

Jessica: (acercándose al bebe) y yo soy tu tía, y tienes unos bonitos ojitos.

Ange: (mirando al bebe) y yo soy tu otra tía, y jajajajaja, si te pusiéramos lentes, te parecerías tu papa, pero en pequeño

Todos los mayores, pasaron al ver a bebe.

Kanon: (serio se acercó a él bebe) y yo soy tu tío Kanon, es un gusto conocerte.

Shannon: Kanon, ¿te gustaría cargar al bebe?

Kanon: (preocupado) pero no sé como

Shannon: tranquilo, mira así. Acércate y tómalo.

Kanon: (cargando al bebe lo miraba fijamente) si eres muy lindo. (Sonriendo) bienvenido al mundo bebe.

Kanon, le da él bebe a Shannon.

George: ¿y cómo lo llamaremos?

Shannon: yo ya sé.

George: ¿Cómo?

Shannon: George jr. ¿te gusta?

George: si mucho. Te amo mucho Shannon y amo a nuestro bebe.

Shannon: yo también te amo mucho George y nuestro bebe también lo amo mucho.

Shannon y George se dan un beso, suave. Después de eso todos los ahí presentes se acercan a la cama donde estaba Shannon con él bebe y se toman una foto de recuerdo.

FIN.

* * *

uuuu... Hola... bien este fic, oficialmente esta terminado, espero que les a higa gustado mucho. gracias por leer. mil gracias


End file.
